


Peeping Tom

by fuckinsteverogers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Hot ass ladies, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, kinda smut, naked, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinsteverogers/pseuds/fuckinsteverogers
Summary: Natasha and you have been hiding your relationship and when you’re in the middle of intimate activities, one billionaire decides to crash the party.





	Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I’m not sure if you do Natasha but could I request a Natasha smut where maybe the team don’t know they are a thing and like Tony walks in as Natasha is just about to go down on the Reader and he like freaks out and is like his dramatic self
> 
> I am so not used to writing girl on girl, considering I’ve never done it, but I love Natasha. I read a lot of Natasha fics, and Scarlett is clearly gorgeous, so I hope you guys like it, especially the lovely anon that sent the request through!! I hope you enjoy, Honey. 
> 
> Russian Translations:
> 
> Krasivaya devushka = Pretty girl.  
> Otrod’ye = Brat.  
> Bezumno krasivaya = Gorgeous.

“Stop fucking teasing,” You whine, shedding your torso of your t-shirt, looking at Natasha expectedly, but she doesn’t move from where she’s kneeling on the bed in only a silk robe and looking utterly breathtaking with her red curls tied to the back of her head, a smirk prominent on her lips.

“I don’t know what you mean, krasivaya devushka,” Natasha replies, pulling out all the stops to turn you into a puddle of arousal. You groan, annoyed with how long she has been keeping this up for, first the striptease and then the lap dance, and now this, sitting there, looking gorgeous and not even touching you.

“Tasha, please,” You whine, jutting out your bottom lip at her, annoyed that she doesn’t want you as much as you want her. You consider accusing her of not lusting after you, but you remember what happened the last time you assumed; ending with you crying and screaming into a pillow from your fifteenth orgasm of the night, her determination to show you otherwise was astounding.

Natasha clicks her tongue down at you, watching your hands twitch from where she’s commanded they stay, clenching and unclenching on your bare thighs, unable to touch yourself or this is over for tonight and you’ll have to endure a week without an orgasm again. 

So, you just sit there in a bra and panties and look at her, watch her as she watches you. Her green eyes flickering over your form as you arch your back, protruding your breasts outwards, knowing how much she likes them, and you swear you see her eyes darken slightly, but she doesn’t move, perfect control.

“I don’t know why you just won’t touch me,” You whine, rolling your eyes at her, ready to give up on this and just go raid Tony’s stash of expensive whisky; substituting an orgasm for an alcohol buzz.

“Because you haven’t earnt it, otrod'ye,” Natasha replies, smiling. You gape at the name, and while she doesn’t sound aggressive, you know that if you don’t shut up, then you won’t just be getting no orgasms for a week, you’ll also be punished.

“Tell me how to earn it, Tasha. I’ll do anything for you,” You ask tentatively, knowing your words are not wanted, but the admission seems to have the desired effect and the lust returns to her eyes.

“Underwear, off,” Natasha tells you, her sweet voice giving you goosebumps. You nod immediately, slipping your panties down your legs, spreading them for added effect, shivering at the cold air that hits your heat, and unclipping your bra, letting your breasts bounce as they are released from the bra.

You watch the clocks tick in Natasha’s head as she looks at your breasts eagerly, unashamed of her love for them, and you lean back on your elbows, spreading your legs wider for her.

“Bezumno krasivaya,” Natasha purrs and does the most surprising thing of the night, she moves; crawling up the bed, and when she gets to you, lying herself on your naked form, her hands moving up your sides to caress your breasts, pinching your nipples between her thumb and index fingers, all you can do is moan.

She smirks up at you as she leans down to take your left nipple between her teeth, rolling it; the pleasure is sent straight to your core, you can feel the wetness begin to drip down your ass, and you wonder if you can have an orgasm just from this as she sucks your pert nipple into her mouth, rolling her tongue across it.

“Natasha,” You moan, arching your back into her mouth. You lift your knees to encircle her hips and as she sucks eagerly on your nipple, you reach between her and pull the tie of her robe. She lets you remove it from her and you’re graced with her naked body pressing against yours, her breasts so incredibly beautiful that you can’t help but reach out and touch them.

She keens when you do, pulling from your left nipple to pay your right one a visit as you massage her breasts, her nipples cupped in your palms, feeling the heaviness of your girlfriend’s beautiful tits.

“I love your tits,” Natasha says crudely as she releases your nipple from her mouth, wet with saliva and hard enough to cut through glass. You grin down at her, your hands cupped full of her tits.

“You’re so sexy,” You tell her, releasing her right breast in favour of curling your hand around the back of her neck. She takes the hint and moves up your body, clearly eager to give you what you want. “Want you so bad, Tasha.”

“Want you too, sweetheart,” Natasha reveals uncharacteristically. She’s not very good at telling you how she feels, even in these kinds of vulnerable moments, but tonight seemed different, two lovers, two girlfriends in bed, two women who love each other, and she wants you just as much as you want her.

“Come ‘ere,” You purr, lifting your head to press your lips to hers. She tilts her head, moaning into the kiss, and you open your mouth for her, slipping your tongue against hers. She immediately takes dominance and guides your tongue to taste hers.

“Want to taste you,” She says after a while of kissing you and removes her mouth from yours.

“Thought you were,” Is all you say, smiling cheekily at her. She shakes her head, smirking up at you from where she’s crawled down between your legs.

“Want to taste your pussy,” Natasha admits and this time, she grins, rubbing a hand up your stomach in anticipation, feeling your soft skin. You can feel her breath on your core and it only turns you on more.

In a moment of defiance, you grip your breasts in your hands and tweak your nipples in between your fingers, staring down at the woman who has stolen your heart.

As her head dips to bury her face between your thighs, the door bursts open, light shining in from the living area and there, standing in the doorway is Tony Stark.

“What the fuck!” Tony yells, eyes wide at the sight in front of him. You’re attempting to cover yourself with your hands while Natasha sits up, not moving to cover herself, just glaring at Tony.

“Knock much?” You squeal, clenching your legs together in frustration, not only because Tony is looking at you both with his fucking eyes, but also because you were about to get eaten out by your smoking hot girlfriend and Tony motherfucking Stark just interrupted that.

“The door didn’t exactly have a sign saying, ‘Do not disturb, I’m fucking my co-worker’,” Tony replies, a slight panic in his voice, but he makes no move to leave which you can see on Natasha’s face that it infuriates her, mostly because his eyes are on you and your body and no one looks at Natasha Romanoff’s girlfriend without getting the shit beaten out of them.

“Leave,” You yell, seeing as Natasha has gone mute. Tony’s eyes clear and a smirk moves to play on his lips.

“You know, Y/N, I did not see you playing for the other team,” Tony teases. With that you move to get up, ready to kick his ass even if you had to do it naked, but Natasha isn’t having any of it. She moves off the bed and goes straight for Tony, who doesn’t take his eyes of you.

You watch your girlfriend take Tony’s collar in her hand, bunch it up, look him straight in the eyes and drag him out of the doorway into the living area. You scramble to grab the robe Natasha had been wearing, put it on, and run after them.

You get there just in time to see Natasha open your door that leads directly to the common room. You couldn’t help but think that her ass looks fantastic when she’s dragging a man that weighs twice her body weight. 

It occurs to you that she is about to step into the common room which probably has everyone in it completely naked. You race after her, grabbing the blanket from the back of the couch and run for her.

You get there in time to see everyone gawking faces as a naked Natasha Romanoff throws a grinning Tony Stark to the floor.

“This is so much better than a strip club,” Tony yells. You make it to Natasha just as she is about to lean down and punch him in the dick. You quickly wrap her in the blanket, pulling your girlfriend to your body, slowly backing up into your room. “So are you ladies just fucking or are you making sweet, sweet love?”

“Why don’t you go back to sucking Bucky’s dick, Tony!” You growl back at him, shooting a look of knowing at him. You watch his pale skin flush a deep red and you know your best-kept secret is now out there, so his should be too.

You hear Bucky’s laugh as you slam your door shut and lock it for good measure, you know Bucky has pride in Tony and his escapades and you wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t.

“You should have let me kill him,” Natasha growls, throwing the blanket off of herself, marching towards the bedroom. 

Watching her retreating figure, an anger grows inside you.

You move towards the door of your room and tear it open, caught with the sight of Tony, standing in front of the rest of the Avengers who are all protesting in one way or another, telling them about the shape of your breasts.

“Why the hell did you come into my room uninvited?” You demand, walking across the cold floor towards a wide-eyed Tony Stark who has halted his sentence about your pleasure face. He smirks finally and shrugs his shoulders, looking at the appalled faces of your teammates, all probably as annoyed with his callousness as you are.

“I knew you were fucking someone. I wanted to know who,” Tony shrugs again, pushing his hands into his pockets, and begins to rock back and forth on his heels.

You place your hands on your hips and move closer to him; a looming, intimidating figure. 

“Why not just consult the hundreds of cameras you have around the tower?” You growl, thoroughly annoyed because of his actions, your sexual frustration, and how he has upset your girlfriend.

Tony just smirks, he pulls his hands from his pockets and waves them around his face like usual.

“I have a flair for the dramatics,” Tony admits, smirking over at you. You maintain that you’ll be mad at him until he earns your trust back, and that’s going to take a substantial amount of begging.

“If you enter my room again without so much as F.R.I.D.A.Y. issuing me a warning, then I will chop your dick off and sell it on eBay to the highest bidder,” You warn, giving him the stare that means you mean business. Tony doesn’t falter, he just smirks at you with the same eyes that he did when you were naked.

“Don’t worry, doll. I’ll teach him a lesson later tonight,” Bucky perks up, crossing his legs and smirking up at Tony who turns bright, beetroot red. You smirk at Bucky and move to give him a fist bump which he returns eagerly.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go give my angry girlfriend the best orgasm of her life,” You finish, walking towards your bedroom door. Tony gasps as you step over the threshold.

“Can I watch?” He yells, grinning.

You just slam your door and click the lock into place.


End file.
